Falling in Love at the Coffee Shop
by GoneGravy
Summary: This is the story about a coffee shop in New York where two lives would forever change. For better or worse? Who knows. One cannot reveal such a thing. One can, however, keep you from waiting any longer.


A coffee shop is a place where people go to, of course, get coffee and a bite to eat. It is a place where one often relaxes either by themselves or with friends, do work or homework, have dates or business meetings. Day in and day out people from all walks of life enter through the doors of a coffee shop. It is a place one comes across a random person whom they will never see again. But what if, two random people met at the coffee shop, and found that it was not randomness, but fate that caused them to meet?

This is the story about a coffee shop in New York where two lives would forever change. For better or worse? Who knows. One cannot reveal such a thing. One can, however, keep you from waiting any longer.

* * *

 _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BE—_ A hand emerges from underneath the duvet, fishing around on the nightstand until the alarm could be felt. With a smack, the clock had effectively been silenced. The hand disappeared back under the duvet as the woman rolled on to her back, wiping her eyes. Mornings were never her thing. Especially cold ones. Without even uncovering her head she knew there was snow waiting to greet her as soon as she managed to pull herself out of bed and into the shower and, finally, out of the house. It was winter time in New York, after all. Getting snow was inevitable. It wasn't that she hated snow, no, she loved it — when she didn't have to go out and work in it.

Finally, after spending an additional ten minutes waking up and mentally preparing herself for the onslaught of coldness she was going to face as soon as the covers were peeled back, the woman stuck out a hand and slowly pushed her covers down from over her head. The first thing that was revealed was long curly golden hair splayed along the pillow below her head as if she was Rapunzel. Then, her forehead emerged, quickly followed by squinty, piercing green eyes and the remainder of her face. The lower half of her body slid nearer, reluctantly, to the edge of the bed as her upper half sat up. Instantly she could feel her hairs standing up and goose bumps form as the cold greeted her. Bare feet landed on the hardwood floor, causing a shiver to rise up her body. Why hadn't she put on socks? It would have saved her some warmth. Too late now. She'd have to remember to wear socks to bed.

She did her daily ritual of stretching her body, a few sighs escaping pink lips. Now she was at the point of no return. With a soft sigh, the woman pushed herself out of bed and walked, quickly, over to her bathroom, closing the door behind her to get ready for the day.

* * *

Just two streets over another person was starting her day. Unlike the blonde, this one wasn't as reluctant to start her day. As soon as the first beep went off a tanned hand had stopped the alarm clock. In under a minute the brunette was up and out of her bed, grabbing the outfit she'd already picked out the night before. Just as she was about to change her clothes, the buzzing of her phone made the woman jump a bit. She walked across her rug covered floor and picked up the phone, looking first at who it was before answering it. "Hey, I'll be there in twenty." The woman paused, lips pursing. "We will talk about it when I get there. If that is all… Goodbye." She hung up her phone and settled it down on the bed, starting to get dressed again.

Once her makeup, heels, coat, and scarf were on, she grabbed her purse, briefcase, and keys and left her house. She was in desperate need for coffee.

* * *

Blonde tresses bounced against a leather coat covered back and booted feet made their way through the bustling sidewalks. Everyone was in a rush to get somewhere. Whether it was to work, school, a shop, to catch the bus or make it to the subway in time, everyone had somewhere they needed to be. For the slow riser, it was a much-needed pit stop at the Starbucks on 5th Avenue. The bell dangled above her head, which was quiet compared to the noise that filled the café. She pushed through the crowded people, brushing past a brunette, and made her way to the end of the line — which, shockingly, wasn't that long. By the time the person in front of her moved over to the waiting area, the woman knew what she was going to order.

"A venti caramel macchiato please, and can you add two shots of espresso in it please?" She flashed an innocent smile at the cashier as she handed her a $10.

"What's your name?" The cashier asked as she gave her the change. "Emma."

* * *

The coffee shop was already crowded and it was only 7 AM. " _I should have known…"_ The woman thought to herself as she mumbled "excuse me" and pushed through the medium sized crowd to the register. "Venti vanilla latte, skim milk, no whip. And my name is Regina." She told the woman, handing her the exact change before standing near the waiting area. As she waited, mocha orbs took a moment to scan the room, noting just how quickly the crowd had grown in just five minutes. Her attention turned from the strangers surrounding her to one that had brushed against her. A blonde who seemed desperate to get her coffee fix. Regina moved around a few people and closer to the woman until she was close enough to take a good look at her. Her posture was horrid, but her taste in outerwear wasn't that bad. A black leather jacket with a gray hoodie underneath, a black and gray scarf, dark skinny jeans tucked into expensive looking boots, and charcoal gray gloves. Not to mention the black hat that seemed to keep the blonde mane somewhat in place. As for the part of her attire that remained hidden, she'd have to assume that it was just as tasteful. She followed her over to the waiting area, moving closer to her again, but not saying anything. Suddenly, her phone ranged, pulling her attention away from the blonde to her partner bothering her again. "Hi. Yes, Will I told you twenty minutes and it's only been–" she paused to look down at her watch. "– ten. I promise I will be at the court house on time."

* * *

Waiting for her lifeline to be prepared felt like an eternity. Everyone's name but her own was called. Emma folded her arms across her chest and shifted her weight on one leg, a pale digit tapping her forearm in impatience. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a brunette figure moving next to her. Her head turned a little so she could see more of the woman. Her posture was so perfect a book could balance on her head. She wore a long, black trench coat, expensive looking leather gloves, a white cashmere scarf that her medium length hair covered slightly, too high of heels that Emma would never step foot in, and a business suit, she assumed, underneath the attire. Her briefcase indicated that she must have been a lawyer.

The phone call made the blonde feel as though she could look over freely, briefly. And when she did, she couldn't help but stare. Although Emma wasn't a lesbian, she found herself unable to tear her gaze away from the breathtaking woman next to her. And her voice, oh how it lured her in even more.

"Emma! Regina!" Both of their names were called out, causing Emma's head to snap over to the barista just before she had time to be caught staring. She moved first to receive her beverage, followed by Regina, who was now off of the phone. Briefly, the two made eye contact before Emma turned away and left the shop, turning left and disappearing into the crowd to the subway station.

Regina followed behind the woman out of the shop, looking around for any sight of the blonde. Seeing no sign of her among the crowd, the brunette turned to the right and walked the three blocks to the courthouse.


End file.
